Aqours Chapter 22
Indulging Dear Dia Dia's always busy! So one day, the rest of Aqours... {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 1 |- |'Chika': Look! That cloud looks like soft serve ice cream! You: No way, it’s definitely a whale. Right, Riko? Riko: Why me? It looks more like a quarter note to me… Chika: Wow, everyone sees it differently! Dia: Stop the chit-chat over there! If you don’t stretch properly, you could hurt yourself during practice. You, Chika: Yes ma’am… Hanamaru: The wind on my face feels great, zura! This is the perfect day for reading a book with a cup of tea. Mari: That’s so typical of you, Hanamaru. Hanamaru: What about you, Mari? Do you like books? Mari: I don’t hate them, but… lately, the only books I ever read are textbooks! Dia: Ahem! I didn’t say to stretch your mouths! Chika: Whew! Practice is over! Riko: It’s nice that our routines are really starting to come together now! Kanan: Yeah, it feels like we’re right on the cusp of perfecting our performance! Dia: Indeed. We should all practice this as much as we can at home too. Otherwise we might not be able to achieve this again! Kanan: How about taking a break instead? Dia: No, I prefer to practice a little more to make sure it’s really ingrained into my muscle memory. Riko: Haha, how very like you, Dia. You never take the east route! Hanamaru: I’m so hungry, zura! You: Me too! I need food after that workout! Chika: These cookies and crackers are already opened… Why don’t we eat these? Mari: Oh, I’ve got some chocolate too! Dia: I understand the hunger, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to fill our stomachs with snacks… Dia: They’re not very healthy and I think it’ll be better for us overall to eat balanced meals instead. You: I mean… You’re right, but… there’s something to be said for a little burst of sweetness right after practice ends. Hanamaru: Plus, I don’t know if I can make it all the way home if I don’t have something now… Dia: But you had snacks before practice too, right? That’s too many empty calories! Mari: No problem! We’re still growing, so it’s better to eat a little extra anyway, right? Dia: A little extra is fine, but don’t you think it would be better to eat something more filling like a rice ball or something? Ruby: Hmm… Yoshiko: Ruby, what’s wrong? Are you looking for something? Ruby: I can’t find the magazine I was reading earlier! I remember opening it on the desk, but then where did I put it…? Yoshiko: Maybe you brought it home already? Or… threw it out by accident? Ruby: I wouldn’t do that! Dia: Are you referring to the one with the special on school idols? I put it with the other magazines on the bookshelf. Ruby: Bookshelf? Oh, I see it! Thanks, Dia! Dia: I actually found it on a cardboard box, not on your desk. You should really take more care of your own things. Ruby: S-Sorry… Dia: Oh, and Yoshiko, please refrain from leaving your things around the club room. The robes and books aren’t so bad, but I was quite beside myself when I found a skull… Yoshiko: Y-You found the skull? You: Skull! A real skull? Yoshiko: No, it’s just a replica I bought on… *Cough* I mean, just a tool Yohane brought back from the underworld to aid in otherworldly communication. Riko: Even if its just a replica, that’s kind of scary… Dia: I think everyone should be more considerate about keeping the club room clean and neat. Dia: There’s been an increase in snacks, magazines left behind, costume materials and tools and such… Too much space is being taken up by things we don’t need. Hanamaru: Things like… Yoshiko’s skull. You: Saying it like that makes it sound like you’re talking about her actual skull!  Yoshiko: Stop that! Riko: But Dia’s got a point… I never noticed before since we’re always in here, but the amount of stuff has really accumulated. Dia: For today, let’s take what we can of our own things back home. Chika: Yeah, but we can just clean it up all at once at the end of the year, can’t we? There’s no reason to fuss about getting it done now. Mari: Dia’s got a lot on her plate watching what we eat and keeping track of the cleanliness of this room! Dia: Excuse me? I wouldn’t have to do it if you did it yourselves! Dia: …Ah! I don’t have time for this. Riko: What is it? Dia: I still have things to finish up for the student council. Kanan: You mean like now? But the school day is almost over. Dia: It’s just a few things. I need to get changed now and… Chika: Oh, we’ll wait for you then. Dia: No, no, go ahead. Don’t worry about me. I’ll finish up quickly and head home myself when I’m done. And don’t forget to take your things home. See you! Kanan: Wait, Dia! Dia: (That took longer than I expected… I need to head home soon. Oh wait, just one more thing…) Dia: Whew! Now there’s less clutter. Dia: (But it’s still pretty messy in here… I really think we should take a day to clean it all up…) Dia: Oh… This is the picture we took when we first formed Aqours… Dia: Hehe! It hasn’t been that long since this picture was taken, but we look so young… Dia: … Ruby: I can’t believe I forgot my homework in the club room! Ruby: Huh? Is someone still here? I was sure everyone else had already gone home… Ruby: Hmm… Huh? D-Dia? Dia: Zzz… Ruby: Dia, what are you doing? You’ll catch a cold if you sleep in here! Dia: Huh?! Dia: Ruby?! Oh… I must’ve fallen asleep in here. Ruby: I’m sorry if I scared you! I just came back for my homework, and… Dia, are you okay? Recently you seem kind of exhausted. Dia: Hm? Yeah… I just nodded off for a moment. It’s a good thing you happened to come back! I wouldn’t have wanted to stay here all night. Ruby: Dia… Dia: Let’s head home. I’m getting pretty hungry. Ruby: Yeah… |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Dia': Nothing is quite as refreshing as going for a brisk walk on a beautiful morning such as this! Dia: Ruby’s probably still asleep, I’d better go wake her… Ruby: Oh, Dia! Dia: Ruby! You’re already awake? It’s quite unusual for you to get up on your own. Ruby: O-Oh, well, I can get up on my own if I put my mind to it! Ruby: And I thought I’d come out to find you since I heard that you’d gone out for a walk. Dia: I see… So… Yesterday and the day before and all the days before that, all the times when I would have to shake or even slap you silly to wake you up… Dia: And despite all my efforts, you would fool out of bed last minute and just barely make it on time for school… was it because you hadn’t put your mind to it? Ruby: Um! Th-That’s… ah… uh! Dia: Hehe. Well, I hope you’ll feel like putting your mind to it tomorrow too! Let’s go back and get some breakfast. Dia: What’s this? Chika: Dia! Kanan! Mari! Kanan: Oh, wow! Everyone is early today! Mari: Wow, the club room is way less messy than yesterday! Chika: Yes, we got together and cleaned it. You: Dia was right… It had gotten a little out of control. We came early to do this today because we didn’t end up doing much about it yesterday. Dia: Is that so? But you should have waited for us to arrive! We could have done it all together. It must have been tough for just the few of you to do all this. Riko: Not at all. All we did was put everything where it was supposed to be and do a bit of sweeping. Ruby: I’ll be sure to bring all my magazines home! Not all at once because they’re too heavy, but I’ll do it a few at a time! Hanamaru: And I’m going to stop storing my snacks here! I always end up eating them just because they’re there… Yoshiko: I, too, shall spare you all from the shock of my tools… For one such as Yohane, they are unnecessary for communication between this world and the underworld! Hanamaru: In that case, there was no need to buy them in the first place! Yoshiko: Shut up! Kanan: It’s great that you all did this, but… this is so sudden! Did something happen? Chika: Nothing like that! We just thought that we ought to keep things clean since we’re always in here! Mari: That so? Dia: Oh! I’m so glad you all feel that way. Thanks to this we don’t need to have a special cleaning day!  Riko: Special cleaning day?!  'You': You were planning something like that?! Dia: Well, we better change so that we can get to practicing! Chika: One, two, three, one, two, three… Riko: Okay, next is the turn and then… Hanamaru: …switch positions with… Ahh! Ruby: Hanamaru! Are you okay? Hanamaru: Oh, um, yeah. I just tripped over my feet a bit, zura. You: Okay, let’s try it from the top again. Kanan: No, I think we don’t need to go all the way back. Let’s just start from before that last turn. Yoshiko: That’s a good idea. From the line-up then? Dia: … Mari: Everyone is on fire today! Dia: Yes. Their dance moves are sharper than usual and everyone’s focus and presence is just incredible. I’m extremely pleased. Mari: Even though you yourself seem more relaxed than usual!  Dia: I’m not relaxed! Come on, let’s get back to practicing. Chika: *Gasp* I… I can’t move anymore… Dia: I think we’ve done enough for today. You: Wow, today was amazing! Riko: Yeah, that last run was absolutely perfect! Dia: We can’t let this all go to waste. We need to make sure that wasn’t just a one-time thing. We did work up quite a sweat today, though! Ruby: Here, Dia! A towel! Dia: Oh, thank you… Wait. What are you doing? I can wipe myself down, thank you very much! Riko: I’ll go get you something to drink! Dia: Riko?! Chika: Sweating lowers your body temperature, so put this on!  Dia: Thank you, Chika. But it’s really not that cold? You: Dia, let’s do our cool down stretches together!  'Hanamaru': Oh, Dia, let me fix your hair! It’s just a little out of place. Yoshiko: Maybe it’s better to fo that after we change? Dia: U-Umm… Kanan: Haha, I bet this is more than you ever could have imagined, Dia! Mari: All of the underclassmen are waiting on you hand and foot! I’m jealous! Dia: It’s not funny! Everyone, don’t worry about me. Just make sure to take care of yourselves! Together: But Dia, you’re important to us too!  Dia: W-What’s going on? |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Kanan': *Sigh* Finally, it's lunchtime... Ahh, I'm so hungry. Dia: …………………… Mari: Now is the hour of bliss where we enrich our school life after a long morning of study… Lunchtime! My lunch sparkles brighter than the shiniest jewel! Dia: Weird. Kanan: I know, right? Mari, sometimes the stuff you say is too grandiose to comprehend. I get that you’re happy about lunch, but that’s about it. Mari: Kanan, that’s so mean! I’m gonna cry!  Dia: No, I don’t mean Mari. Kanan: Hmm? Dia: Chika, Hanamaru, and the other are acting weird. Mari: They are? How so? Dia: Something’s been off with them lately. For example… Dia: Hmm? Chika: Oh, it’s Dia! Hello! Riko: Hello! Dia: H-Hello… What are you all up to? You: Cleaning! Dia: Didn’t you just clean yesterday? You: We didn’t have much time, so all we were really able to do was pick things up. Today we’re finishing what we started, I guess? Chika: I brought lots of supplies, too. Heh, heh. These are industrial-strength products we use at the family ryokan! Riko: We want to get in the habit of cleaning the club room before practice. We agreed on a rotation, and it’s our turn today. Dia: You’re going to clean DAILY? That’s a great attitude and all, but won’t that be a lot of extra work? Chika: Cleaning leaves both the room and the heart sparkling like new! A good, deep clean helps wash away all your worries. You: And as school idols, it’s important that our room is as pure as our hearts!  Riko: Yesterday was pretty rough, but I think we got the bulk of it done. Today won’t be nearly as bad. Riko: Plus, if we clean up daily, the dirt and junk won’t accumulate. One pass should be enough to take care of it. I don’t see it being too big a burden. Chika: Pure, clean, and beautiful! I want Aqours to be more like that going forward! You, Chika: Let’s get cleaning! Mari: I see. It’s more keeping the room tidy than doing heavy cleaning. Dia: That’s not the point! It’s so sudden, isn’t it? I’m fully aware of how important it is to clean up but they’ve never behaved like that before. Dia: And they’ve actually kept it up, all the way to today! I’m astonished. Kanan: C’mon, don’t talk about them like they’re slackers. I think it’s great! If the room’s clean, we won’t lose track of our stuff anymore. Dia: Well… I suppose you’re right. If that were all, I could give it a pass. But… Hanamaru: *Whine* I’m so hungry, zura… You: I’m out of energy. Dia: Today’s practice was a bit hard. Are you all right? Maybe you should have a little something to eat. You: I’m… fine. I can wait till I get home and have a proper meal. Hanamaru: I must reject my world desires!  Kanan: I mean… It’s healthier than pigging out on treats, right? Mari: You were the one who told them to stop trying to get all their energy from sweets. Dia: I was talking about not eating sweets on a daily basis, for general health! I never said they should starve themselves when they’re already exhausted. Dia: Actually, talking about sweets reminds me… Riko: Dia… Can I borrow you for a moment? Dia: Riko? What is it? Riko: H-Here! This is for you! Dia: A muffin? And this color… This scent… Is that matcha? Riko: Yes. You like matcha-flavored sweets, right? Dia: Yes. Thank you very much! Mmm… Riko, you’re amazing. This is bakery quality! But why? Were you practicing your baking? Riko: Huh?! Oh, uhh, sure… sort of! Excuse me! I have something to do. I’ll see you later!   Kanan: Oh yeah, I ate one of those muffins, too. It was delicious! I wonder if she can do other flavors. Mari: Aww, you’re so lucky! I want my underclassmen friends to give me sweets for a present, too! Dia: And if Riko wasn’t acting weird enough, something even strange happened next. Dia: I’d better get over to the student council room. Yoshiko: Halt, ye who bear the name of the gemstone which shines with eternal brilliance. Dia: I don’t even know why I’m asking, but… Are you talking to me? Yoshiko: Hmph. I won’t repeat myself. Yohane will accompany you to the battlefield and grant you her demonic protection. Let us depart. Dia: The student council room isn’t anywhere close to being that dangerous. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m in a hurry. Yoshiko: Urk! Her uninterested reaction bests even Zuramaru’s… Hey, wait! Wait! Take this. Dia: What is this? It’s a… a…. Seriously, what IS this? Yoshiko: An amulet created by the strongest fallen angel, the immortal Yohane! Its power will eradicate any demons or spirits who approach you. I tested it myself! Dia: T-Tested? I’m afraid to even ask how… Mari: Pfft! Ha, ha, ha, ha! That’s our Yoshiko. Well? What’d you do with the amulet? Dia: I accepted it, of course. After all, she made it for me. Although something tells me it’s more likely to curse me than protect me. Kanan: Hmm… What’s weird about that, though? She’s always doing stuff like that. Dia: Are you even listening? Even Ruby’s been doting on me at home. And now… Kanan, Mari: And now? Dia: And now you two! Why do you keep putting things from your lunches into my lunchbox?! Kanan: Oh, you know… This little octopus-shaped sausages and rolled eggs came out perfectly, so I wanted you to taste them. Mari: And my filet mignon is a cut about the usual level. Please, have a bite. Oh, and try some of this penne in black truffle sauce, too!  Dia: Enough! You’re all acting totally weird! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Dia': Whew... A bundle of notebooks is actually pretty heavy. Ruby: Oh, it’s Dia. Hanamaru: Dia! What’re you up to? Dia: Hello Ruby, Hanamaru, and Yoshiko. I’m just bringing these notebooks to the teacher’s room. Yoshiko: what about those other files and the thumbtacks? Are you posting something? Dia: Yes, this is student council’s job. I’ve got to put these up on the bulletin board. I was going to take care of it on my way back from the teacher’s room. Ruby: We’ll help! Let me take half of the notebooks. Dia: No, no, I can handle this. Yoshiko: That box of thumbtacks looks like it could fall any second. Yohane shall seal this plane so that the needle blossoms shan’t bloom here. Hanamaru: I’ll predict that before you seal anything, you’ll trip and scatter the thumbtacks everywhere, zura. Yoshiko: Don’t say that! I’m scared it’ll happen for real! Ruby: Ah, ha, ha! Dia: Ruby, watch where you’re go- Ruby: Huh? Eeeeeeek! Dia: Ruby! Hanamaru: Oh, no! Ruby!  'Yoshiko': Hey, why’d you end up falling? Are you okay? Ruby: O-Ouch… Dia: Let me see that. Your knee’s turning red… I need to take you to the nurse’s office. Ruby: Huh? N-No, I’m fine. It’s no big deal. Dia: You’re going. You might’ve twisted or sprained something we can’t see. It’ll be bad for Aqours if you don’t get it looked at. Ruby: Okay… Hanamaru: Ruby, I’ll go with you, zura. Yoshiko, can you handle the rest here? Yoshiko: No problem. Get going. Kanan: Let’s call it a day, shall we? Great work, everyone. Chika: Whew… Another tough practice… Dia: Ruby, is your leg giving you any trouble? Ruby: Nope. I’m fine. You: Dia! Here’s a towel! Hanamaru: Are you chilly, zura? It’s a little windy today, you should put on a jacket. Dia: I appreciate it. But You and Hanamaru, you two should use them first. In fact, that goes for everyone. First and foremost, care for yourself! Ruby: Dia… Dia: I’m not so fragile, Ruby. Ruby: Do you remember when I came back to the room for something I forgot, and found you here? Ruby: You were asleep… and you looked so tired. Chika: You run the student council, you’re part of Aqours, and you keep us all in line. We all thought about how you have so much more on your plate than we do. Riko: When Ruby told us what happened, we all swore to be more responsible. We worked together to fix the areas where we’ve been slacking. Dia: Ahh… So that’s what this has all been about. Honestly, all these sudden changes had me baffled. I wish you’d at least talked to me first. Dia: I have to ask, were the muffin and Hamlet part of your plan, too? Riko: I thought if you were exhausted, a little something sweet would help you recover. I’m sorry, I know it’s such a simple idea. Yoshiko: You mean the amulet. Everyone else took care of the physical support, so I provided spiritual support. Plus, I wanted to apologize for cluttering up the room. Kanan: I didn’t see any need to bring it up. Cleaning up after ourselves, focusing on practice, and eating properly are all things we should be doing anyway, right? You: And because they’re things we should be doing, it’s that much worse that we’ve been neglecting them. Even though you’re constantly reminding us, Dia. Mari: To say nothing of the fact that you would’ve been mortified when you heard someone caught you napping in the club room. Dia: Bwuh?! Mari: Ruby! Make sure you send the picture to me later. Dia: P-Picture?! Ruby, you delete that picture this instant. Ruby: I-I-I didn’t take any pictures!  Chika: Look! An airplane vapor trail! You: You’re right! Hmm… It might rain tomorrow. Chika: Is that your sixth sense for the weather again? *Giggle* That’s just like you, You! You: Heh, heh, heh! Riko: It’s true that if vapor trail last a long time, it signals bad weather. We’ll have to remember our umbrellas tomorrow. Dia: Enough! Save the talking for after practice. Goodness, just when I think everyone’s starting to grow up a little… Mari: C’mon, Dia. These are just our true selves coming through again. Didn’t you say you were more relaxed when we’re like this, anyway? Dia: Yes, I said that! But that doesn’t apply to when we practice! Kanan: Watch out, everyone. A Dia-storm’s forming! Hanamaru: I think the lightning’s already hitting, zura. Dia: (Geez… They couldn’t possibly be any louder. Still, this is us. Out of sync, free, needing someone to keep a constant eye. And that’s… what I love best.) Dia: And I’m no different… Ruby: Dia? Did you say something? Dia: No, it’s nothing. C’mon, everyone! Let’s stick to it!  Hanamaru: Wait a second. When we decided to be more responsible, we agreed to keep it a secret. How did you know, Dia? Chika: Oh, yeah. Were we that obvious? Yoshiko: …………………. Hanamaru: Yoshiko? What’re you looking away, zura? Dia: Don’t blame Yoshiko, please. I really had to grill her. Ruby: Ah! Was it when I went to the nurse’s office? Yoshiko: Grrr… To get Yohane, the renowned “Clam of the Underworld,” to actually talk… I was a fool to underestimate the legendary “Empress of the School.” Dia: Please don’t give me such a weird title. |} Category:Story Category:Aqours